sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Luz
Name: Sabrina Luz Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, cooking, studying Appearance: Sabrina Luz has thick black hair that goes down to her chest, and is kept straight most of the time, but becomes wavy when wet. She normally wears it down, however, when she is dancing, she ties it back when her costume requires it. Sabrina is on both sides of her family a mixture of Spanish and Native American, and it shows in her tan skin. She has hooded brown eyes, defined eyebrows that she keeps plucked, a small upturned nose, and full lips, all of which sit on an oval face. When she is not exercising, she wears makeup that matches her skin tone. Sabrina is 5 feet, two inches tall, and weighs 115 pounds, both due to exercise and being naturally slim, with the exception of her naturally large bust. When she exercises, she wears T-shirts and shorts, but when she doesn't, she normally wears collared shirts, skirts, and heeled sandals. On the day she was kidnapped, she wore a black button-up short-sleeved T-shirt under a black long sleeved shirt, a pink skirt that ends about two inches above her knees, and tan heeled sandals. Biography: Sabrina Luz comes from the Luz family, which had been in Kingman for generations. During World War II, Sabrina's grandfather, Gregory Luz, earned a significant amount of money working as a contractor for the Ford Motor Company, which he used to purchase several acres of land just outside the town with the goal of being self-sufficient to ensure comfort in the event of an event like the Great Depression. He, along with his wife Avee, had eight children, with Sabrina's father Tomás being the third eldest. Hence, Sabrina grew up with her extended family as her neighbors. She also has a sister, Emma, who is about a year older. Like some of the other Luz family members, Sabrina's parents identify as preppers. Gregory had made it a goal to be able to sustain himself and his family as much as possible after the Depression. Both Tomás and his wife, Lucia Aguilar, understand how much Gregory had dedicated to keeping the family afloat, and felt similarly. As such, they made it a point to prepare for potential crises as much as possible. For example, they tend to keep non-perishables stored inside the house, invested in a portable back-up generator, own a chicken coop and have their own vegetable garden. Tomás works as a self employed electrician, while Lucia, meanwhile works in the Human Resources department of the county office. Sabrina's parents often organized camping trips growing up. They liked camping as a hobby, and wanted to take their children out with them on trips. While Emma enjoyed spending the night in the wilderness, Sabrina was simply there because the rest of the family was, and didn't participate with the same enthusiasm as her parents or Emma. During these camping trips they would often provide Sabrina with information on what to do if she was lost. Most of the things they taught her were pretty simple, such as knowing how to contact a park ranger, or start a fire. While Sabrina didn't pay much attention, she has still retained some skills merely by rote memorization. As preppers, Sabrina's parents have taught her that independence is something to strive towards. They do so not only by teaching and extolling preparedness, but also through being able to perform basic tasks, such as cooking. Sabrina has known how to cook for most of her life, and she took to it very quickly, loving the different styles of cooking, as well as frequently experimenting with different flavor combinations. She always helps her family cook, and quite a few times makes her own dishes. In addition, she has bought a few cookbooks, and her favorite shows are cooking shows, especially Hell's Kitchen and MasterChef, which she especially watches due to Gordon Ramsay, whom she hopes to meet and train under. During her youth, Sabrina was friendly and sociable, being on good terms with many of the students. Academically, she did well due to a combination of intelligence and studying, the latter of which was heavily encouraged by her parents, so that Sabrina could be successful later in life. When Sabrina was young, she was fascinated by the grace and poise of ballet, and begged her parents to sign her up for lessons. She was very good at it, due to a natural ability as well as genuine interest allowing her to practice while not at her lessons, which allowed her to retain the abilities more quickly than other students. She currently practices at the local dance theater twice a week, and on her own for at least an hour a day during the week, focusing on choreography and steps. When there is a show, she always tries out for it, and for the past few years has taken part in a show at least once a year. She doesn't do much training with her upper body, mainly because there are very few instances where she would have to lift another dancer, and because she feels it would lower her agility. While she is quite agile, her bust size, combined with the lack of upper body exercise has given her mild, chronic lower back pain. When Sabrina was thirteen, she started high school. It was at this time when she started physically maturing, going from simply cute to very attractive. She also started feeling sexual attraction towards women instead of men. Over the course of about a year, she did some internal reflection with help from her cousin Hayley, she came to the conclusion that she was a lesbian. Sabrina has yet to reveal this to her family and the public, as the reactions from the community and the family to Hayley being agender have not been ideal. On the side of the community, she is afraid that she would be shunned if she came out as a lesbian, partially due to the generally conservative slant of Kingman. On the side of her family, the fact that the reaction from Hayley's parents was lukewarm was compounded by the fact that her parents are casually homophobic. While they aren't malicious about it, they show ignorance towards gender and sexuality issues. They have used slurs before, but the reason why is less out of hatred and more out of lack of knowledge of LGBT issues. Even so, this has caused Sabrina to keep her sexual orientation a secret. Academically, Sabrina has been a gifted student since freshman year, getting almost straight A's in the advanced classes, due to the fact that she spends her free periods, weeknights and Sunday nights studying when she is not at a ballet lesson, only planning to relax on Fridays and Saturdays, which she takes full advantage of with her friends. She always spends three hours studying and doing her homework, and during the week, she is in bed by eleven PM and gets up at seven AM to get eight hours of sleep. She especially likes home economics as well as chemistry, and sometimes tries to link the two subjects together, but is not a very big fan of history. Because ballet takes up quite a bit of her time, she has no other extracurricular activities. Currently, she has a 3.85 grade point average, and is set to go to UCLA. Socially, she is friends with the popular group, due to her good nature, but she is friendly with anyone who is cordial to her, and genuinely tries to get to know the people she talks to. While she doesn't hang out with her friends a lot during the week, she does go out with them during the weekend. Sabrina loves her parents, but doesn't feel all that close to them, mostly due to the differences in their views. Whereas Tomás and Lucia are both preppers, Sabrina herself is much more relaxed on that front, with cooking the only thing that is common ground. Sabrina's ballet is something that her parents allow her to do and show pride that she is good at it, as they have no interest in it outside of Sabrina being fulfilled, however they have noted that if her grades slip below a 3.33 average, she will be forced to cut back on ballet to focus on school. The family commonly goes out on camping trips, but Sabrina, while cooperative, simply feels carried along, and is quite bored during the trips. Emma and Sabrina were enrolled in self-defense class between freshman and sophomore years, but Sabrina, due to her other commitments, stopped going when sophomore year started. Sabrina is closer to her sister Emma. Part of this is due to the fact that they are sisters of similar ages, and as a result they not only have some intersection in classes, but also in their social groups. While Emma has compared herself to Sabrina on occasion, Sabrina does not do the same with Emma. Since Emma was diagnosed with narcolepsy with cataplexy late freshman year, Sabrina has been concerned for Emma. While this mostly revolves around keeping an eye on Emma in the event of another cataplectic episode, this also means that Sabrina insists on driving when the two of them are going someplace. This, combined with the fact that she is a closeted lesbian, has been a source of considerable stress, and she is looking forward to the summer so that she can relax and sort out these issues. Advantages: Physically, Sabrina is, due to her ballet, very agile and quick. Mentally, Sabrina is intelligent, and she has some basic survival and self-defense skills. She has an ally in her sister Emma, and is friendly enough to be able to ally with a wide variety of people. Disadvantages: Sabrina's upper body is not as strong as that of most people. Combined with her back pain it would be easier for her to overstrain herself if she had to carry a heavy load or otherwise exert herself in respect to her upper body. She is also used to a regimented sleep cycle, and deviating from it could work against her. She has also has some unresolved stress due to her lesbianism, and combined with the her concern over Emma, she could end up breaking down at an inopportune time. Designated Number: Female student No. 042 --- Designated Weapon: 10" Screwdriver Conclusion: Man...there are a lot of these Luz kids. As for this one? Not seeing it. The only exceptional thing about her is her weapon and I'm not sure 10" is enough if you catch my drift. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: decoy73 Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Nancy Kyle 'Collected Weapons: ' 10" Screwdriver (assigned weapon, to Nancy Kyle) 'Allies: 'Alex Tarquin 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sabrina numbly wandered into the confrontation between Alex Tarquin, Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley, and Wayne Cox outside of the storehouse. She wasn't especially responsive until the scene dissolved and Alex singled her out, bringing her inside the storehouse so they could prepare for the trials to come in safety. Sabrina watched him practicing with his weapon, when he accidentally struck down Rea Adams and was drawn into a firefight with William McKinley. Sabrina hid until Alex fled, Will approached her briefly and that was enough for her to flee. The next day her flight finally ended, bringing her into the water treatment rooms. She was ambushed by Nancy Kyle when she tried to open the door to the room. Sabrina was able to avoid the surprise and get her screwdriver to defend herself. She did for a brief time but the ax caught her, first in the leg, than the arm, and Sabrina fell to the floor. Nancy was able to finish her with several blows thereafter. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Yep, it wasn't enough. Turns out an ax is better overcompensation than a screwdriver. - ''Josie Knight 'Memorable Quotes: '''No noteworthy quotes. Other/Trivia * The Luz family (which consists of Emma, Lizzie, Lily, Sabrina, and Tina in main game, and Crisanto and Haley in pregame/meanwhile) holds the current record for the amount of family members in a single version. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Sabrina, in chronological order. '''V6: *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *幽霊屋敷 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sabrina Luz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students